It All Started On Twitter
by GunslingerVixen
Summary: au, probably not much wrestling in here, dean ambrose x ofc pairing, mix of ring names and real names.. Jenny Svenski went to school with Jonathan Good before he became Dean Ambrose. When her friends decide to hijack her Twitter, and unknowingly start something, will the nerd girl finally get the guy of her dreams? And what will Seth and Roman have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh will you two be serious? I mean really.. You'll believe anything you read, won't you?" Jenny giggled as she looked at her two friends and sipped a Smirnoff Green Apple, calmly.

"Oh come on.. You have to admit, you're curious. Is this guy the same guy you went to school with, back in the day.. Is Dean Ambrose really Johnathan Good?"

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm not all that curious." Jen said stifling a mock yawn as she added, "Besides.. We hated one another, remember?"

"Yeah, sure you did.. That's why I caught you licking his damn yearbook photo."

"We were drunk that night, Ali."

"Sure."

"Actually, Jen.. We were.. You, however, were sober as a judge, remember?"

"I had to be. I was shimmying down the drain pipe from your second floor to meet Will later that night."

"Yeah.. And look how THAT worked out for ya.. We're just saying.. The big reunion IS coming up.. Wouldn't it be amazeballs to go back and rub in people's faces?"

"Nope."

"Jenny, come on."

"Since that one fail of a wedding almost, Jenny, you've closed those legs up so damn tightly that it'd take a powersaw to part 'em, and even then, you'd have to cut them off."

"Not interested. Come on, you three. It's girls night, I do not want to sit around looking at the fucking yearbook all night. Besides.. I TRIED to make him notice me then, look how stunning that went for me."

"Jenny.. Barfing on his shoes on accident does not a conversation make."

"Didn't he like, shoot some girls dog? I always loved bad boys.. And ooh... If this Dean Ambrose person IS Jon.. He's got a really, really nice ass."

"God you three are worse than teenage girls.. We're what, 25 now? I'd think at this point it'd take more than a cute ass to make you notice someone. Don't you guys ever want to just fall so completely in love with someone that it completely takes you over?"

"Seriously?"

"I'll settle for marathon sex, okay, thanks?"

"God.. I'm really the only adult amongst us."

"What she means is, she's too damn chicken.. Because she thinks he'll still remember little Jenny Svenski, the fat geek who followed him around like a stalker all through high school.. The one who wrote him a note confessing her undying love and her dirtiest dreams to him and oops, she gave it to the biggest idiot jock on campus instead."

Jenny bit her lip. Her friends might seem harsh, but they did have several valid points right now. She wasn't getting any younger, she'd never really went wild before, and she'd never let herself be a bad girl. She'd been a loser when they were all in high school, she'd gotten picked on a lot, both at home and at school, her older sister, Bambi of course, was the head cheerleader. She was also the campus airhead, and the walking joke about Bambi, bless her heart, was that her legs were like the 7 Eleven a few blocks from their apartment on the nicer side of Ohio... They never actually closed and everyone had been there all night at some point..

Jenny, of course, was the nerd, the baby sister of the campus "it girl", the one who got milkshakes dumped on her, got shoved into the boys locker rooms, and even once, at one of her fatter points in school, had her DD cup bra hoisted up the flagpole, during an outdoor assembly.

So yes, she and her sister really didn't get along too well as kids, and a lot of the teasing done to her had been started and egged on by her older sister.

And then when they'd all went on to college, she'd gotten mixed up with a guy who said all the right things, made her feel beautiful, made her feel safe and loved.. Then he ditched her at the alter for her big sister, which really just drove the point home she'd never be good enough for anyone, so she might as well just stick to what she WAS good at, and hope for the best while simultaneously fearing and bracing herself for the absolute worst.

Jenny sighed as she said "Are we seriously still talking about this? That letter.."

"How do you even know Mason, the jock, found it, by the way?"

"I'm fairly certain that Jon didn't... I mean he barely noticed me before, and when he wasn't being a complete shit, he was pretty much still ignoring me, even after I left the damn thing in his locker and shagged ass away."

"You didn't even stick around to SEE if the jock got the letter or Jon?"

"Nope."

"What the hell, Jenny.. Really?"

"Why do you assume Mason got it then?"

"Because, ladies, Mason and that Samuel guy who always came to pick 'em up, they caught me after class one day, started saying all sorts of things that I'd said in said letter. So I'm betting Mason and Sami being the idiots they were, never even showed Jon, they just decided to make me the butt of all their jokes for about 4 months after."

"Oh that's it.. You're definitely sending a tweet out now."

"Hell no. Give me the phone!" Jenny grumbled as she snatched for her Iphone 5, took off down the hallway at a run, bumping into some of her fellow sorority sisters in the process. She mumbled an embarassed apology and stopped, taking a few deep breaths.

Her friends however, had other plans.. Every since they'd all went to that WWE live show a week or two ago, found out that at least half the roster had twitter, and that Dean Ambrose was Johnathan Good, well..

They'd been dying to do this.

They knew that despite all claims to the contrary, Jenny had sort of been in love with the guy, and she'd never really gotten past that, but the fear that she wasn't pretty enough, or good enough, smart enough, it sort of kept her down, kept her afraid to do something about it back then, still ruled her, even now.

And all of them knew the kind of life Jon had prior to leaving Ohio, becoming a famous professional wrestler. He'd had the shit end of life too many times also, and they'd always felt bad for him.. Not to mention that every now and then, after Jenny slipped the letter into his locker, they'd catch him sort of staring at her, brow raised, muttering to himself, looking like he wanted to say something, but always walking away right when she looked up and over in his general direction.

It was one of those cases of wrong timing all around.. And Jenny's friends felt like maybe that should all come to an end.

What better time than now, really?

"So.. We're doing this, right?"

"Just post a picture. Like before and after or something.. Maybe he'll get curious when it shows on his timeline."

"Ooh.. which one though.. She's actually pretty damn hot.." Ali muttered as the other two snickered and said "And now Ali's going to experiment again."

"Hey. It was one time. And I felt nothing for that chick.. I was just in the mood to kiss someone. God, you guys are so freakin close minded."

"Let's hurry before closed legs and closed mind, closed heart comes back, okay?"

Ali smirked as she spotted the picture in which they were all decked out for the WWE event, each wearing t's supporting their favorite, Jenny of course, wearing the standard Explicit Ambrose Violence one from when he'd been on NXT / FCW still.

"Let's just post all the photos from that weekend. What the hell, right?"

"Guys, we shouldn't do this."

"If we don't, then who will? They'll just keep 'missing' each other in life. It'll be a sad tale, really."

Ali bit her lip as she snickered and muttered, "This is for your own good, Jenny." and hit the upload button, posting all of the pictures to Jenny's twitter timeline.

Then they did a little nosing around, and changed her page a little, changed her cover photo to something snazzier, changed her profile picture to a silly one of Jenny at a bachlorette party.

"Whoa, wait.. Let's at least keep herself there.. Go back and change some of it. We want him to be curious, show there are two sides to our girl. No guy likes it all up front, even when they say and think they do."

After fixing it back, they sent out a tweet, just a general one, congratulating the Shield on their wins the week before on Smackdown, sort of saying that the better man should have kept the US Title.

Little did they all realize that Dean/Jon never actually used his Twitter, but Seth/Colby, on occasion liked to hack the thing and post something crazy.

Or that he'd see it, and he'd actually SHOW Dean/Jon and this would start a long snowball effect, the begin to an interesting story, so to speak.

* * *

NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this while on the drive home today. I'm fairly certain that nobody will like it, but hey, it's here. If you do like it and think I should do more to it, then review, please?

I'm really not sure how it'll go, really. I've gotta sit down and add more, do an outline maybe. But this is just to see if anyone actually likes the concept. All apologies if anyone is OOC or something during the course of it, I'm gonna try, I really am. And no, my original female character is NOT going to be one of those stupid and super annoying Mary Sue types. She's got layers, this is only the first chapter after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell? Did you three even halfway stop to think about what you guys did?"

"Not really." Ali explained as Greenlea giggled and said "Relax.. They hardly ever tweet anyone back. And it's not like he's gonna see it."

"The hell he won't!"

"Jen.. The last tweet he sent out was like in 2012.. His twitters not something he uses a lot, obviously."

"Damn it, Ali, Greenlea.. I told you to leave this alone. Look, he hated me, he picked on me just as much if not worse than the other people we all went to school with."

"Yet you still can't get past the guy, Jenny.. Ever think it might mean something? Maybe it's like that movie, maybe he's holding onto the letter.."

"Right, and Richard Gere's gonna ride up to that hole in the wall cafe I work in and carry my fat ass out like in the movies. Or he'll show up under the terrace in a fuckin Ferrari.."

"It was a limo, Jenny.. If you're gonna bring romantic movies into this meltdown, hon, at least get them right."

"Damn it you three just.. I can't.. I cannot do this, okay? I'm sick of trusting someone, only to be dumped for something better, someone better the second they show an interest."

"Yeouch. This all goes back to your damn sister, doesn't it? How she stole your man, he left you at the alter?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ali, seriously, you three have really done it this time. I told you guys what I did in confidence.. Not to have you three go meddling and make me look like an idiot, again. Because somehow, that is what will happen. I will somehow come out looking like an idiot, it'll be like prom and the cotillion, my damn wedding, all over again."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe if you didn't spend so much energy being negative, shutting down, freaking out, overanalyzing everything, maybe you'd actually, oh I don't know, be happy?" Greenlea asked as Jenny glared at her, taking a few deep breaths to at least try and calm down.

"You can delete the damn things, the twits or whatever, right?"

The three females giggled and said "Too late.. It's out there.. I mean you can, but.. At least look at the stuff we posted while we were on your account? Please?"

"Nope, not gonna even.. Oh seriously, shit.. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.. You had to post the damn one of me with a beer in my hand, the Ambrose shirt.. And I've even got it all 'decked out'.. Fuck my life right now." Jenny muttered as she lightly banged her head against the small white wooden desk. She'd figured her friends, being friends and all that would actually let this go.. They'd not do something totally bone headed and post all the pictures from their little girls weekend, and several other pictures of her on her Twitter timeline.

"How the hell do I have 20 dms?"

The girls giggled and shrugged. Then Jenny scrolled down, saw that apparently, Sam (Sami Callahan) recognized her, added her as a friend or something. She groaned. He'd not only been Jon's best friend, he'd also been one of her biggest tormentors. Apparently, he was also the sender of 19 of the 20 dms.

"Ughh, seriously? Him?"

"Who?"

"That Sam guy that used to come over from Bellafontaine to pick up Jon."

The girls snickered and said "Hey.. See what he wants, at least."

"Nope, not even remotely interested.."

"Well, who's the other DM from?"

"It's blank?"

"What's the account name, stupid egghead, sheesh."

"You guys look. I want no part of this.. My best friends.. whoring me out.. Hope you guys aren't planning on being bridesmaids.."

"Excuse me? If this works, and read my lips, girl, it's going to work, you two are FINALLY going to end up at the same place in the same time, and you are finally going to talk to him, damn it.."

"You heard me. It's your mess, you guys clean it up.. I mean it, do not make it worse. Clean it up." Jenny said stiffly as she grabbed her 4th Smirnoff of the night, walked out onto their patio and sat down, screaming as she kicked at nothing.

"She's really melting down."

"She is."

"It's kinda funny." Tara stated as the girls started to laugh then opened the door only wide enough to ask through their laughter, "Need a paperbag to breathe into?"

"Kiss my butt you guys."

"We just don't see what the big deal is.. Come on back in.. It's cold as fuck out here, and we took it all down."

Of course, they hadn't, but.. If it got her back inside, it got girls night moving in the right direction again, they'd say anything at this point. Jenny wasn't always this uptight, actually, she just got a little pissy when her practically lifelong childhood crush on the school bad boy, Jon Good came into question.

They had a history, that'd be a polite way of putting it.

"Fuck.. It's cold." Jenny said as she stepped in, rubbing her hands together, sitting down. "I knew you three didn't take down the damn stuff. Oh well, what's done is done, right? Not like anything will come of it... Hell, he's gone off got himself famous, betting anything his already big ego is so damn huge it'd sink the Titanic now." she muttered thoughtfully as she laughed, then said "It was a funny joke, guys." as she managed a smile, trying to be a good sport about the whole thing...

MEANWHILE, IN A HOTEL ROOM, ELSEWHERE

"C'mon, Good, open the fuckin door."Sami Callahan called out from the hallway, as he smirked to himself. He'd done the impossible tonight, he'd found some girl that his buddy used to go to school with back in the day, on Twitter. And as soon as he had, he knew it had to be some kind of a sign.. He had to fix the wrong he made in hiding the damn letter the poor chick wrote him back then.

Especially considering he only hid it in the first place out of jealousy, bitterness. He knew Jon(Dean) liked the girl, he knew the girl was a girl Jon(Dean) was sort of oddly fixated on back then, and he got mad because he took the saying 'bros before hos' very seriously back then, he was scared if Jon (Dean) actually TOLD the girl, Jenny, if he remembered right, how he felt about her, then Jon(Dean) never would have left Ohio, became a professional wrestler like they'd been planning since probably 7th grade.

"Nope." Jon (Dean) called out from the other side of the door, still pacing, still furious at Seth hijacking his phone back at the arena, sending the message to some girl on Twitter. For all he knew, the girl could be another fucking AJ Lee. The thought alone had him cringing, wanting to vomit.

"C'mon, man, don't get pissy just because Colby did that, man."

"He had no fuckin business on my damn twitter." Jon(Dean) called out from the other side of the door then said under his breath, "Not like she'd even remember me anyway, she's probably married to some fuckin doctor or somethin." as he paced. The situation he found himself in currently really pissed him off, but at the same time, it made him curious..

He'd just been talking about Jenny the other night, then Sami found her on Twitter.

Then Seth retweeted something she said in one of her own tweets, mentioning them. Which meant she had to watch, she had to at least partially be a fan, right?

That stirred up all sorts of what if's in the man's mind, he simply didn't like that. But it was 1 am now, and she'd yet to answer the damn DM that Seth sent her at 10:30 right as they were leaving the arena and headed back to the hotel.

He glared at the Iphone in his hand, then threw it onto his bed and growled, "I fuckin blame the company's fuckin Twitter policy."

"Aww, guys, he's upset because she hasn't answered." Seth teased from the other side of the door where he stood behind Sami, Roman trying not to fall over in laughter.

"Who woulda thought, Ambrose would get so pissy over some girl."

"No, man.. This girl.. She's not just SOME girl.. She's THE girl.."

The two males who were his closest friends and stable members looked at one another and Roman said "As in the one he talks about when he's just getting drunk enough?"

"Yeah."

"Curious, why isn't Roman spearing the fucking door?" Sami asked as he looked from Seth to Roman and then stepped back. "I have something that might make him wanna kill me, so hey, if you guys wanna stand out here all night, perfectly fine with me.. I like my ass in it's frame, I've seen what Jon (Dean) can do when he's good and pissed."

"So have we.. What is it you have though?" Seth asked as he held out his hand expectantly. Sami dug around, scratched his head a moment and then said "Oh yeah, it's in my other jacket pocket." as he fished out the thick and slightly aged notebook paper, folded neatly.

"What's that."

"It's from that chick you DM'ED, Seth."

"Ooh.. Read it."

"Here. You read it. I went this damn long without reading the damn thing."

"Why the hell do you have it?" Roman asked as Sami rolled his eyes and said "Thought I was doing a good thing."

Seth took the letter, slid down, sprawling in the hallway, reading it. "Ooh la la.. This is hella sexy. Hey Dean? If ya open the door, ya might like what I have in my hands, buddy."

"Fuck off, Rollins, you're still on my shitlist."

But curiousity got the better of Dean who'd been pacing the room, glaring at the phone lying on the bed, trying to resist the urge to at least google her name, see what came up..

He threw the door open, snatched the letter right as Seth was getting to the racier of the x rated parts, slapped both Sami and Seth on the forehead and then slammed the door shut again, after calling out, "Roman can come in. He's not on my shitlist."

Roman smirked as he stepped into the room and said "See you losers in the AM.. I'm gonna sleep on a bed."

"Oh suck one, Reigns."

"Do you really wanna get a spear tonight, Callahan? I mean I know you're new and all, so I've been overlooking a lot of the dumb stuff you've done.. But this? We have no secrets.. That's how our stable works, man.. And you've been keeping the biggest one."

"Hey.. If I hadn't, Jon might not have ever left damn Ohio."

"Yeah, well you coulda at least shown him and let him make up his own mind." Roman said as he muttered, "Damn children. You're all juvenile."

Dean lie across the bed, reading the letter, biting his lower lip.. She'd felt all of this, even then.. "Damn."

"That good, huh?" Roman asked as he picked up a discarded page, began to read and then called out to Sami, "You had this for how long?"

"Hmm.. She was a 10th grader when we were all seniors, so a while.."

"Damn it, Callahan, I'm gonna kick ya ass." Dean grumbled as he raised up on the bed, raked his hand through his shaggy damp hair as he said "It's probably 3 fuckin am in Ohio.."

"What were you planning?"

"I was gonna at least call her number.. Can't ya get 'em off Twitter?"

"Some, yeah.." Roman said as he asked, "So.. What about all your talk about being a monster, not being good enough for anyone?"

"I just wanna see how she's doin, Roman, shit."

"Oh."

"I need a smoke, damn it." Dean muttered as he grabbed his phone, his cigarettes and his lighter, stepped onto the balcony, pulled up Twitter after he lit up a cigarette.

Her number wasn't listed.

Looking around quickly, he sent her a DM.

"Hi."

Now all he had to do was wait.. As he realized what he'd just done, he muttered, "She's not gonna remember ya.. And if she does.. She's only gonna remember ya treated her like shit, just like a lot of the other people we were in school with. And if that's not what she remembers, then she'll remember ya the crazy son of a whore who everybody said wasn't ever gonna amount to anything. Ya proved 'em wrong.. But ya still not good enough."

Little did either of them realize they both had the same thoughts about what their respective friends had done, but they were both completely wrong.. Would she answer him?

That was what he asked himself as he walked back into the room, grabbed a bottle of Southern Comfort, continued reading the letter after letting Seth and Sami into the room, finally.

"You two numbnuts, I oughta kill ya both, damn it. That was my fuckin business. Not any of ya business. And you, Callahan.. Keepin the damn letter from me?"

"Look, man.. I thought ya hated her, actually.. Didn't realize that ya liked her and ya treated her like crap to cover it up until too late." Sami apologized quickly.  
"Bullshit.. Ya can put sugar on shit all day long, Callahan, still doesn't make it a brownie." Dean grumbled as he glared at Sami for a few moments.. He sort of got why his friend of so many years might have kept the letter from him, so he didn't get too worked up over it..

At least the reason he thought was the right one better be the right one..

Now all he had to do was wait, see if Jenny answered his DM on Twitter.

* * *

NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this while on the drive home today. I'm fairly certain that nobody will like it, but hey, it's here. If you do like it and think I should do more to it, then review, please?

I'm really not sure how it'll go, really. I've gotta sit down and add more, do an outline maybe. But this is just to see if anyone actually likes the concept. All apologies if anyone is OOC or something during the course of it, I'm gonna try, I really am. And no, my original female character is NOT going to be one of those stupid and super annoying Mary Sue types. She's got layers, this is only the first chapter after all.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd just gotten her first break of the day, and she sat out back of the small cafe, lips curled around a cigarette as she shivered in the slight fall chill. "Just gonna check and see what's going on on Twitter.." she said, reminding herself one more time that most likely, nothing life altering, or at least she hoped anyway, would come of the stuff her friends posted on her Twitter the night before.

She blinked as she saw 1 new DM, 3 new friend requests and some of her older tweets were retweeted by TheShieldWWE..

"Okay then.. So the universe didn't end. It's probably just Samuel Johnston.. Yeah, betting he sent me another DM. He always was good at annoyin me." she muttered to herself as she exhaled deeply, then proceeded to choke on the smoke from her cigarette as she realized that Jon was the person who DM'ED her.

"Hi."

"Yeah, still a man of few words." Jenny smiled softly to herself as she debated a moment as to whether she'd answer, whether it was really him, or if he did what so many celebrities on Twitter did, hired someone to tweet for them and stuff.

"Jon? That you? How are you? I guess that was a stupid question, huh?" she finally typed back, right as her boss, Reggie called out the door, "Get your ass in here and bus tables, girl, ain't payin you to sit out back and light up."

"Comin, you contrary old cuss." she muttered as she stood, brushed her hands down the apron she wore over her jeans and t shirt before tucking her smokes and zippo into her apron pocket.

"One day, I'm gonna quit, that'll really show that son of a bitch." she said as she smirked a little, wondered if she'd get an answer to her DM to Jon.

Probably not, she reminded herself, he was after all, most likely too damn busy, and some lackey he hired to handle his online accounts probably sent that for some reason. Had Jon told them to?

She growled at herself, becoming a giggling idiot over him, all over again. The very last thing she needed right now, she reminded herself, because this was not some movie, he was not gonna walk in here and carry her out.. And they'd most likely never see each other.

So there was no need in getting worked up either way. But almost as soon as she'd stepped back into the cafe, began bussing tables again, her cell phone vibrated against her leg from where it lie in her pocket and she looked around, when she was taking orders back to the cook, before ducking into the bathroom to read what he'd written...

"Yeah, it's me. I'm good. Wasn't a stupid question. What are you up to?" the response read as she leaned against the wall, typed back quickly, "Still in fucking Ohio, living in a sorority house, working at a cafe. I'm going to school to major in medicine, minoring in dance."

She tucked the phone away for the moment. So he'd answered her back quickly. Didn't mean a damn thing. After all, she was still convinced it was one of the 'assistants' that people of high profile hired to handle their social networking for them. Why the hell would he waste the time to personally DM a nothing like her? Especially given the way they'd acted towards one another back in high school.

And after all, she'd been the biggest (literally and metaphorically) nerd in high school. She finished the rush hour that was lunch without wanting to beat someone senseless or getting her ass grabbed.

As soon as she clocked out, she walked out into the parking lot, lighting up her customary after work cigarette, as she took out her phone and then scanned her Twitter timeline. She had a DM, this time it was from Sam..

"Sup, girl?"

She rolled her eyes and sent him a dm back answering, "The sky, last time I checked. What's up with you?"

A few seconds later, she got another DM, this time from Jon, "Single? Married? I never woulda recognized ya, by the way, if not for my buddies showin me the Twitter thing when they found it."

She laughed a little and typed in "Single.. Still the same old me, Jon.. Was about to get married, damn fiance ran off with my big sister, Bambi. And yeah, you woulda.. I'm still the ugly fat chick. Don't actually mind it so much now, really." as she unlocked her car, singing along to the song Blowin Smoke, wiggling her hips a little as she paid no attention to her surroundings.. She'd have been embarassed if she thought someone was around to see or hear her, but she figured the lot was empty, if she wanted to sing and shake her ass a little after a hard day's work and long rehearsals, not to mention 2 super boring lectures, it was her God given right.

No sooner than she'd sat down, Sami had already DM'ED her back.

"So... Remember that little confession you wrote back in the day?"

She groaned, lightly banged her head against the steering wheel of her 67 Camaro as she bit her lower lip and typed back, "Yeah?"

"I gave it to him. I mean I kept it back then.. Don't be pissed, I didn't read it or nothin.. But I had to do somethin to get him out of Ohio.. If he'd have known, he mighta stayed, he needed to at least try this.." Sami typed back as he watched Jon, Joe and Colby, making sure that none of them saw him 'texting'.

Jenny bit her lower lip, read the DM and then groaned, looked up at the ceiling of her car and said "God? Is there some reason you like tormentin me?" as she groaned and raked her hand through her hair, sent back, "It's okay.. Probably a good thing you didn't show 'im back then, Sam.. He kinda hated me, remember?"

Dean (Jon) sat in the front seat of the Range Rover they'd rented as he read the message Jenny sent back. He shook his head and then typed in, "Ya not fat. Ya got curves. It's nice. Anyway, ya fiance ran off with Bambi? Damn.. I saw her last time I came back.. She ain't that pretty. Ya know that, right? Easy lay.. That's the only thing that kept 'em comin back."

Meanwhile in the backseat, Sami read the DM she'd sent back, raked his hand over his spiky black hair as he rubbed his stubble on his chin, tried to figure out how in the hell someone could be so completely and totally misguided, clueless.. Hell, he'd picked on her, yeah, but it was because he and Jon sorta both liked her back then, he thought if he teased her or something, it'd bring the poor girl out of her shell.

Jon did because he didn't know how to show someone how much he really wanted them.

And truth be told, Jon wanted her back then, really, really badly. It was almost scary. He followed her occasionally, he'd watch her a lot.. Sami used to give him shit about it all the time. And the whole reason Sami KEPT the letter to himself was because she might have been the one thing to make Jon stay in Ohio.

And that was supposed to be their big adventure, their time to go off, make it big, prove everyone who called them losers, bums, delinquents, wrong.

"Hate to tell ya, babe.. Was the complete opposite.. Ya do realize he used to stare at ya all the time, right? He liked ya... A lot.. It was kinda creepy, actually."

She'd just parked in the parking lot in front of her apartment building and her phone was going insane. She read the DMs, raised a brow at the one Sam sent her, then responded to the one Jon sent her,simply saying, "Sure it was. ;p.. But hey, like I said.. I'm fine with it now, actually. Anyway, what town is the show in tonight?"

Then she read Sam's and snickered to herself, typed back, "Really, Sam? Didn't ya pull shit on me enough back then? ;p"

She stood, shutting the car's door with her hip as she grabbed her gym bag, walked towards her apartment as she thought about the events of the past 14+ hours. It hadn't been a complete nightmare. But she'd be an idiot to think anything would come of it.

Turning the key in her apartment's door, she flopped down onto her bed, booted up her laptop and pulled up Twitter there, laughing to herself at the pictures/cover photo her friends had chosen the night before.

"Yeah.. Like I'm a hot pink/zebra kinda chick." she snickered as she turned on her ITunes program, singing along with some of the songs on her playlist.

When she flopped back down on the bed, she immediately checked out Twitter. "This crap is addictive." She laughed at herself, then rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as she tried to get her head around what Sami insinuated, and tried to figure out if Jon was being an ass, or actually flirting with her..

He'd been known to play mind games a lot back then.

"Actually, we're on downtime right now, Jenny. And actually, trust me, it was. Ya never actually heard what a lot of the guys said about Bambi back then, did ya? Thinkin of comin back to Ohio for downtime.." Dean (Jon) sent back, as he smirked to himself a little bit.. Actually, the guys were dropping him off at the airport now, and he was on his way back to Ohio. But he wasn't gonna tell her.. He wanted to see her without the damn guard up.. See if it'd have been worth it, back then. See if he'd liked her for the right reasons, if he still felt anything.

Sami read the response he'd gotten and then typed back, "Aww, I'm poutin now, Jenny. That cut me deep. I actually mean it. And kicker is, he still does, I think.. I know something ya don't know and I'm NOT gonna tell ya."

Jenny's computer going off stirred her from her thoughts, she put down the A&P book she'd been studying and took a sip of her Smirnoff as she read the response DM's from both of them.

She laughed and answered Sami's first, saying, "Right, sure he does. What do ya know I don't? No fair."

Then she read Jon's and snickered a little as she responded, "Ya should. Nothin's changed, but it'd be cool to see ya again. Wait.. I didn't mean that as a flirt... Damn it.. I stink at this shit. And actually, no, I didn't.. All I ever heard was how good she was at shit, how pretty she was, how sweet.. None of it true, by the way.. I used to do her damn homework in hopes she'd stop teasin me, sicing her friends on me."

He'd just stepped into the airport's flight check in line when the phone vibrated and he took it out, reading the message, smirking to himself as he muttered, "Yeah, ya still the same girl." and waited to be checked into his flight.

Sami let out a series of deep laughs once his friend was safely inside the airport and right away, Seth and Roman asked, "Okay, lemme see it, man."

He held out his phone, let them read the messages. They high fived each other, then said "Let's just hope this works out for the guy, or he at least tries to do things the right way without being a complete asshole."

"Someone shoulda went with him."

"We're gonna go up this weekend, trust me.. He cannot be trusted not to blow this up. He's not good at romance and he's damn sure not good with girls and people in general. Besides, Ohio was bad for both of us coming up, man."

"We know." Seth and Roman said simultaneously as they laughed and said "So.. fingers crossed."

"And toes."

Now, what would happen when the two met face to face again for the first time since high school?

Would it be a disaster, or would it be the start of something they both needed? Or maybe a little bit of both?

* * *

NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this while on the drive home today. I'm fairly certain that nobody will like it, but hey, it's here. If you do like it and think I should do more to it, then review, please?

I'm really not sure how it'll go, really. I've gotta sit down and add more, do an outline maybe. But this is just to see if anyone actually likes the concept. All apologies if anyone is OOC or something during the course of it, I'm gonna try, I really am. And no, my original female character is NOT going to be one of those stupid and super annoying Mary Sue types. She's got layers, this is only the first chapter after all.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat up in the bed, stretched as she realized she'd overslept. She should have been up at least 30 minutes ago, but she'd slept through her alarm clock. Granted, she'd been up over half the night, on Twitter, direct messaging Jon and Sam. She wondered if he'd ever decided whether he was coming back to Ohio for his two weeks off, but she made herself focus on getting dressed and NOT checking her Twitter account for the moment. Thankfully, she didn't have a class until the afternoon, but she did need the practice, she was second lead in a musical that the drama department was putting on in a few months, and if she wanted to make any sort of impact in the world of dancing and theater, she needed to look like she took this stuff seriously.

Then again, she was only minoring in this. Her parents would stroke out if she made it her major, then told them she'd never actually wanted to be a doctor, and she didn't want to rock the boat, because she knew that she owed them this much.. After all, they were helping her pay for a LOT of her college related expenses and they didn't have to. Sometimes, she really didn't want them to, but she knew that they'd do it regardless, because it was their way of reminding her that she was NOT going to be the rebellious one like her older sister, that she was expected to do everything they demanded, right down to the letter.

She resented it, but she knew she had no other choice really.. She just wanted them to actually love her like they did her sister, not merely tolerating her for tolerations sake. At least that's the feeling she got about them and how they felt about her a lot of the time.

She grumbled as she muttered, "You better hurry.. If you're late and it's found out, they'll be down here, demanding this and that, butting in and lecturing you.. Because god only knows you're the one they can't trust to do anything right." sarcastically to herself as she dressed, shuffled down to the library to cram in a few minutes of studying so they'd at least be appeased when her grades came out.

They really seemed to stay on her about one thing or another.. If they did it in a loving way, it wouldn't bother her. The fact that they did it as if they were rubbing in just how much better her older sister was, how much they'd always preferred her, well, that frankly pissed her off.

But she couldn't concentrate today, she just had this really, really weird feeling. She checked Twitter when she realized that studying wasn't gonna happen for her, at least not until she got this other stuff off her mind and she sighed as she realized that nobody DM'ED her back.

Sliding the phone back into her pocket she reminded herself grimly, "See? You'd have gotten all excited and worked up and he'd have forgotten you. Thank God you didn't, huh? You really are as stupid as your family and everyone basically thinks you are." under her breath as she stood, put away the books she'd been attempting to use, walked out of the library.

By around 1, she'd gone through the most boring A&P class in the history of them all, and she'd probably spent half of it pretending to give two shits about what the professor said, and was heading to her personal favorite class, Abnormal Psychology.

Her professor greeted her, asked if she were okay. She explained what was going on, the woman laughed and then said "Well, maybe this is some kind of universal sign."

"Sure, Ms. Carrington." she joked as she sat in her seat, took out a pen and started to copy what was written on the board in front of her. They were studying what made people do and think the way they did.. It'd given her a lot of insight into herself and just how screwed up her persumably normal home life had been.

But, she had to keep all that inside, to herself. Because god forbid she accuse her parents of favoring and spoiling Bambi when they acted as if she were a mistake or something. They'd simply remind her how good she had it as a kid. The anger she felt had her scowling, gritting her teeth even now.

The bell rang and she had an afternoon to herself, so she decided to go down to the dance studio, work on her moves and the choreography that'd been giving her fits for one of her parts in the upcoming musical.

The entire time she was in there, dancing to the music, she got the distinct feeling she was being watched. Several times, she stopped, turned off the music even, and saw noone standing there, so she finally convinced herself it was just her imagination.

It actually wasn't, because she had no idea that the reason Jon hadn't answered her last message is because he was here, in Ohio, trying to dredge up the guts to approach her.. Trying to remind himself that he was older now, he'd actually done something with himself and maybe he could be the guy everyone said he'd never be, the guy she seemed to see in him back then, based on the worn letter currently sticking in the pocket of his hoodie.

She walked out of the studio, he fell in behind her, watched her walking, almost tapped her shoulders a few times, but reminded himself he was trying to see her as she really was, not as she presented herself to everyone else.. If she was gonna turn out to be some crazy chick or a whore, he wanted to know now, before he let himself go through with this stupid idea and met up with her in person.

His walls had been up his entire life, and he wasn't going to break them down only to discover he should have left the damn things up in the first place.

He ducked into the cafe behind her, took a seat at the back booth, watched her working for an hour or two, before another waitress came over, bought him a root beer and the burger and fries he eventually ordered. He noticed she seemed the same as she had back then, and by the time he saw her clocking out, he figured what the hell.

That always seemed to be the right answer, when one didn't actually have an answer, so he went with it..

Jenny made it across the parking lot halfway, before being tapped on the shoulder. She raised a brow but turned around, nearly jumped out of her skin to see him standing right there, in front of her. God, he was probably even sexier than he'd been back then.. Still edgy, dangerous even.. But still just as sexy, still just as capable of hurting her, breaking her into a million pieces with a few words, still as capable as he'd always been of making her weak kneed.

"H-hi.."

"Hi." he said as he smirked then asked, "Ya take a lot of shit off ya boss. Guys as big a dick as I remember, used to come in and eat there sometimes after I got done with a match. He never liked me much."

"He doesn't like anyone, Jon. You.. I thought you said you were only thinking of coming back?"

"Decided it was worth it at least, see if the old neighborhood's still holdin up. Got sick of being the third wheel with the guys and their girls, ya know?"

"yeah.. I know exactly what you mean. Hey, are you hungry or anything? I never eat there.. There's this place near the park.." Jenny asked, shocking herself, then reminding herself this was just two people who'd known each other as kids, meeting up, having food and talking about life.

Nothing more.

"Yeah. Can we go in your car? I kinda walked."

"It's raining, Jon, what the hell.. You're gonna wind up sick, the damn rain itself is freezing." Jenny said as she hurried to unlock the doors, turn on the car to warm it up. "When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"Ahh."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"I know, I shoulda answered ya.. I was just gonna surprise you, that's all. Hell.. I'm kinda the one surprised though."

"Why?"

"Reasons, babe." he answered as he smirked then leaned in, messing with the knob on her radio, laughing at how she hadn't just put a cd player in the car or something."

"I wanted to leave it like my big brother left it.."

"Didn't he deploy?"

"Mhmm.. He got killed over there.. I got his car.. It pissed my sister off.. But I'm glad, because he was probably the only one of them I got along with."

"yeah, he actually punched me once because he caught me pickin on ya.."

"I know, I saw him.. I chewed him out after, I mean it's not like you weren't doing what everyone else did, and it didn't really bother me, hell.."

"Wish ya wouldn't let that shit just roll off.. It's not good."

"Well, if I exploded and told everyone how I felt, it'd be a lot worse." Jenny muttered as she said quickly, "Changing the subject.. You got somewhere to stay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm staying in that hotel near the college campus." Jon admitted then grinning as he added, "Thought we could hang out or somethin.. If ya not busy."

"Me? Busy.. Right, clearly you have to be joking."

"Good." Jon said as he got out, waiting on her to get out, walk into the diner they'd stopped to get food at with him. He smirked as he playfully slid his arm around her, gave a casual wink.. Sure, it was just friendly flirting for now, but he knew he only had two weeks to make sure something happened and it either ended his fascination with her, or made him realize he couldn't be without her.

When she didn't shove his arm down, simply blushed and gave him a strange, yet cute and sort of shy grin, he smirked to himself.

Maybe his life was finally going to change for the good. Now all he had to do was keep from reverting to old habits, messing it up.

* * *

NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this while on the drive home today. I'm fairly certain that nobody will like it, but hey, it's here. If you do like it and think I should do more to it, then review, please?

I'm really not sure how it'll go, really. I've gotta sit down and add more, do an outline maybe. But this is just to see if anyone actually likes the concept. All apologies if anyone is OOC or something during the course of it, I'm gonna try, I really am. And no, my original female character is NOT going to be one of those stupid and super annoying Mary Sue types. She's got layers, this is only the first chapter after all.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd just gotten finished eating, now they sat talking in that diner. "So.. Ya said earlier, ya were minoring in dance.. Didn't ya used to do it all the time when we were in high school?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Jon shrugged casually, not revealing that he'd watched her one or two times, hell, probably more than that when he got done with his own training in the room at the other end of the building. "Ya seemed like ya were happy doing it. Any reason it's ya minor, not ya major?"

"Because, to quote my parents, it's just a dream and a hobby, not a real job. They don't realize that I gave up a spot on a touring dance troupe, gave up a full ride to Juliard though, so yeah." Jenny said quietly as she asked, "Why's it matter?"

"Because.. Ya don't look happy. Ya never really looked happy then though." he muttered, then kicked himself when he looked at her, realized she was sort of closing herself off. He added quickly, "Used to bug the hell out of me, honestly. I mean ya had the life I wanted.. Didn't ya?"

Jenny thought it over a moment and then said "My life was alright.. Just.. My parents, they never really tried to understand me or like me, I feel like.. Why the hell are we talking about this? Surely you've got better things to talk about Mr. Famous Professional Wrestler person.. I wanna hear about you.. I bet the traveling is amazing." she said as she smiled a little, leaned in as she sipped her milkshake and waited intently on him to answer, to get them off of the subject of her personal life, her past, her in general.

She never actually liked talking about herself, really.. In fact, she kinda hated it, if she had to be completely honest.

Jon laughed and then said with a smirk, "It is.. But then ya have my bone headed friends, the guys.. They can be pains in the ass sometimes.. Like Sami keepin that damn letter all this time.." he ventured, watching her expression with curiousity and amusement, wanting to sort of laugh at the way even mentioning the letter bought a deep red blush to a pale skintone.

"Aww, ya blushin." he teased her, as he snickered then said "Why'd ya feel all that?"

"I don't know.. " Jenny faltered, picking at her nails, looking at her hands before biting her lower lip as she asked, "Why'd ya ask?"

"Curious."

"Sam.. He said some stuff earlier.. Got me curious.. He claims ya liked me too.. Ya treated me like shit to cover it up though." Jenny said as she immediately added, "Ya don't have to answer. This is just two people who knew each other in high school, catchin up."

"Ya sure about that, Jenny?" Jon asked as he smirked, leaned in and slid her milkshake across the table, took a drink from it as he added, "Because see, I'm not."

She shrugged and then said quietly, "Okay, so I'm not sure either.. But I have a habit of messin stuff up.." as she looked up and then said "Anyway.. How long are ya off?"

"Two weeks. Thank God. Starting to get so I didn't wanna get up in the damn morning, achin and stuff." Jon admitted as Jenny nodded and said "I can imagine.. Smooth move, by the way, walkin smack into that Tron."

"Ya watch?"

"A lot, actually. Loved watchin when I was a kid.. Had to sneak to this girl two floors below me because the parents were always bitching about it 'rotting my brain'.. Yet they let my sister dominate the tv with her soap operas and 90210, which by the way is the worst show I've ever had to sit through. Almost pried my own eyes out once I think."

Jon laughed as he tried to picture her as a teenager, watching professional wrestling.. To look at her then, hell now even, you'd never think she'd get into it. He joked with her, "It's for the men, right?"

"Hell no.. It's for the violence. It's fun watching people randomly beat the crap outta one another. Besides.. Kinda only watch for one man.. Singular, Jon. Not plural." as she took her milkshake back, smirking a little, starting to loosen up around him. They weren't fighting, they weren't slinging insults at one another, this wasn't then.. This was now.. They were both adults, they were both beyond the crap they'd done and had done to them in high school.

Or maybe he was and she was still torn with struggling with it, and moving on. But in her own defense, she'd never really been the kind of girl who'd speak up when she was pissed or hurt or something.. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, make them angry or make them sad.

Yet with her parents, it was a never ending cycle. And that carried over into her life, even now.. And she hated it, really. Lately, she'd started to come into herself more, it seemed like, but every time she thought she'd get over everything, she'd have something happen that would have her reverting back into her shell, with her walls all back up again. It disgusted her, it always had, it always would, really.

"Ya okay?" Jon asked as he looked at her.

"Just thinking.."

"Who'd ya watch for.. Just curious.. Ya don't have to answer."

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill ya." she joked with a slight smirk as she added, "But you know him very well.. I didn't know it was actually you, of course, at the time.. I mean I watched because ya reminded me of.. Well you. Damn it, I sound like an idiot.. Forget I said that?"

"Nah.. Why would I wanna do that?"

"So this won't end embarassingly awkward." Jenny said as she sipped some of the milkshake and then asked, "Why'd ya look so shocked when I said that I watched?"

"Ya just don't look like the kinda girl who gets into violence.." Jon said as she bit her lower lip and then said "I'm full of surprises, Jon."

"Oh really.. Are ya now?" he asked as he smirked, looked at her, holding her gaze, winking. She licked her lips as she laughed and then said "Okay, so not many, but still.. I do have layers."

"So do I."

"Interesting." Jenny said as she stood and then said "Ya wanna ride around or something? I think Gus is getting ready to close the place for the night."

"Yeah.. I'm drivin.."

"Oh hell no.. I drive that car." Jenny joked as she placed the keys in his hand and then said jokingly, " So take me somewhere.."

"Ya real sure you want me doing that? Ya might like it." he joked, flirting with her. He couldn't actually help it, he was trying to make a concentrated effort to keep this low key, keep this from exploding in his face at some point down the line.. But when you've wanted someone so long and things finally fall together, sometimes, you have to just go with it..

At least that's what he kept telling himself for the past two days almost. This would be a test for him.. If he could do this and trust her, he could be okay, he wasn't a monster. He wasn't some asshole who had no heart, would rather ruin someone's life than help them out.

"Okay, so I was thinkin.. I haven't done this in a while. Drive by the old high school, Good."

"Why?"

"You'll see, damn it, man.. Just trust me." Jenny said as she smirked and then added, "It's dorky, but me and some of the girls used to do it all the time at night.. Almost got caught doing it several times by the guard."

"See, now that makes me kinda curious, Jenny with many layers." Jon joked as he laughed at her then said "But fine.. I'm gonna drive by there."

They drove past the high school and Jenny said quickly, "Pull in over by the trees and stuff.. Make sure nobody sees the car."

"What the hell, woman? I don't wanna go to jail." Jon said as he smirked, got out with her, watched her climbing the fence to the field, watched her land on her feet on the other side. "You're insane, woman."

"Shhh! Come on and hurry." she said as she waited, watched him climb over, land on his feet as he looked at her with a raised brow.

When the sprinklers came on and she ran through the water, he laughed as he muttered, "Not what I was expectin.." as he shrugged, stood there watching her with curiousity. So far, he hadn't really seen anything to make him regret the decision to actually show up here.. But there was still quite a good bit of time ahead of them in his downtime and he was not about to make a hasty decision and have it bite him in the ass later.

"Why aren't you doing it?" she called out, laughing as she stopped in front of him, looked up. He shrugged and then said "Watchin ya. So ya used to do this.. All the time?"

"Mhmm. I had to have some kind of rebellion.. This was pretty much it, and if I'd have gotten caught, my parents would have killed me.. And never let me forget about it, either." she said as she flopped onto the cool wet grass. He flopped down too and then said "Lot of stars out tonight."

"Yeah.. That's Ursa Major I think.. Okay, now ya know I'm still a nerd." she giggled a little as she rolled over, looked at him a moment and then said quietly, "Gotta admit.. I never thought ya would come back here.."

"I had a reason." Jon said as he gave her a slight wink and then said "So.. Wanna get outta here before we have to call someone to bail us out?"

Jenny giggled as she stood, held out her hand. She pulled him up or tried to, almost busted her butt in the process. He laughed as they made a hasty retreat back over the fence and into her car. They drove around a little longer, stopped at some of the old places they both hung out at in high school, talked a lot.

Too soon, she had to get back to her apartment, and he went back to his hotel room. When he got off the elevator, he groaned as he saw not only Sami standing there, but Seth and Roman as well.

"Well?"

"You better be just getting back from talking to her or something, man or so help me Christ, Good, I'm gonna kick ya ass."

"He's smirking, Johnston, so yeah, odds are, he is just getting back from talking to her." Roman said as Seth added, "And he's not limping or sporting a black eye, so can we all assume it went okay?"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Thought you might need the support."

"Came to keep your ass outta trouble."

"I came to make sure ya didn't blow this."

He grumbled and slid his keycard in the slot and let them in, then shut the door behind them.

"First question, man.. What the fuck are ya doing wet?"

Jon smirked and then said "We climbed the fence and she ran through the sprinklers on the football field."

"So that's who was out there doin that a few nights a week?" Sami mused as he stifled a laugh then asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"It's good so far.."

He took out his phone and texted her, asking, "Free tomorrow?" as he flopped onto the bed in the room and turned on the tv.

"So that's it.. We came all the way here and ya gonna tell us nothing?"

"Basically, yeah." Dean said as he smirked then added, "Personal shit, Sam."

"Damn you."

"Are we at least going to get to meet her? I mean she is the one you talk about when you're just getting drunk when we're all drinking on the road." Seth and Roman asked as Dean looked up then said "If I don't screw it up, yeah."

* * *

NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this while on the drive home today. I'm fairly certain that nobody will like it, but hey, it's here. If you do like it and think I should do more to it, then review, please?

I'm really not sure how it'll go, really. I've gotta sit down and add more, do an outline maybe. But this is just to see if anyone actually likes the concept. All apologies if anyone is OOC or something during the course of it, I'm gonna try, I really am. And no, my original female character is NOT going to be one of those stupid and super annoying Mary Sue types. She's got layers, this is only the first chapter after all.


	6. Chapter 6

He was up before any of his three friends the next morning, and Seth grumbled, "Seriously? It's 7 am, man.. She's probably still sleeping, or in class."

"Actually, bud, she's not." Dean (Jon) muttered as he slid on a t shirt, brushing his teeth, leaning in the doorway of the hotel's bathroom. If he were going to come all the way here with the intention of getting to know her, trying to get into her heart or whatever it was he was doing, he really wasn't sure just yet, then he was going to make every second count.

Sami threw a pilow in his direction and said "Damn it, man, go back to sleep, would ya?"

"Nope."

"Seriously, man.. It's 7 am.. If you wanna keep her interested, don't show up at 7 fucking am." Roman muttered as he sat up and looked at their other two friends, then at Dean (Jon) who shrugged and said "We'll see what happens."

"Do you even know why you came all the fuckin way here, man?" Seth asked as Dean (Jon) glared and then said "Still figuring it out."

He grabbed his keycard and slid his jacket on, walked out, leaving the three of them to sit there and discuss just how they saw this going for their friend.

"I think it might work out."

"Seth, are you on something?" Roman asked as he said calmly, "He's always so good at shoving people out of his life.. It's been a habit for so long, I just .. I sort of think they're going to have a long and crazy road ahead of them."

"I agree with both of ya.. But damn it, I'm gonna make sure he gets his happy ending this time." Sami muttered as he added, "If anyone deserves it, it's that guy, he's had one hell of a life. Having her.. It might make life easier on him when he's not on the road."

"What you mean is the girlfriend said he can't ride the couch anymore when you guys have downtime."

"Pretty much.. but I mean he's been my boy since we were kids.. I want him to be as happy as I am."

"So do we."

"So, are we gonna sit here and talk about how he's going to mess it up sooner or later, or are we going to go spy on them, at least see what this Jenny really looks like, in person?"

"Dude, she's a knockout.. But she thinks she's the ugliest chick on the planet."

"Sure she does, Sami. Girls do that.. So we'll tell them they're not."

"No, man, pretty sure this chick hates herself. You don't know her like Jon and I do. I actually stopped by my place, got the yearbook I had from the few months I went to their school."

He tossed it on the bed and then flipped through, found the page.

"Holy hell.. That's her?" Roman asked as Seth coughed and then said "And she thinks she's ugly? What the hell is wrong with her? She's not AJ cray cray, right?"

"Nope.. Her parents, her older sister.. It's a long story, but I've basically figured out that she was sort of the leper in her family."

Dean walked calmly into the lobby of the apartment building Jenny lived in, ignoring the odd stares he got.. he stopped at the doorman's station and asked, "Hey, which apartment does Jenny Svenski live in?"

"Aren't you that guy from WWE?"

"Yes.. Are ya gonna tell me or do I need to punch ya?"

"35b."

"All I needed to know." he said as he turned and walked away, punching up on the elevator, stepping on.

The second he stepped on, Jenny's friend Ali and her other friend Greenlea looked at one another and mouthed, "No fucking way.."

"Jenny is going to shit.."

"She's going to need a huge paperbag."

He stepped off the elevator as it dinged just in time to catch her leaving her apartment, a gym bag over her shoulder, a pair of low rise track pants, an off the shoulder sweater on, obviously ready to go to the gym. He smirked as he walked over, tapped her shoulder then hid just out of sight. When she turned around, he smirked as he stepped out, scared her.

"The hell? How'd you get up here?"

"The dumbass down at the doorman's station just told me ya apartment number."

"But it strictly says no males allowed.. Crap... We gotta take the back stairs." Jenny giggled as she grabbed his hand, started leading him down the back stairs of the building, into the alley.

"Ya done this before?" he asked, his anger surfacing for a moment. Jenny shook her head and said "My roommate, Simone, last year.. She was the campus slut.. Kinda saw her do it enough to know that they leave the side door unlocked and none ever checks it. Besides, I smoke, Jon.. I gotta have somewhere to sneak out and smoke at in peace." as she looked at him and laughed then said "You're funny. .Me, the fat nerdy girl, sneaking a boy into my apartment."

"I told ya, ya got curves. Ya not fat." he said as he looked at her and then laughed, then asked, "So.. How'd it feel?"

"What?"

"Sneakin me down the stairs?"

"Interesting.." Jenny mused as she paused to light a cigarette, offering him a drag. He smirked as he took it and exhaling said with a teasing casual wink, "Technically, Jen.. Ya kinda just kissed me." as she took the cigarette back, exhaled, promptly coughing when he mentioned that.

"Huh?"

"Our lips touched the same cigarette." he explained as he said "Where ya headed?"

"To the gym... Wanted to take the morning and work on this dance for this play I'm gonna be in."

"Mind if I watch?"

"Nah."

"Good because I was gonna anyway." he said as he smirked, walked with her into a gym filled with other college students.. All the while, his mind kept insisting _'ya not good enough.. look at these guys, she's gonna wind up with one of 'em.. this is never gonna work and even if ya did have her, it'd only be for a little while, Jon. Sooner or later, you'd fuck it up, ya always do.'_

Jenny looked up at him, then looked at some of the prettier girls lurking around the gym as she thought to herself, _'Just because he's here, Jenny, doesn't mean it's for ya.. And these girls are his type.. so if I were you, girl, I'd just face it.. before he goes back, he'll probably already be bored with ya.. Ya didn't stand a chance then, ya damn sure don't now.. nothin's changed about ya. ya can put sugar on shit, but ya still can't call it a brownie, Jenny.'_

Her phone went off and she read the text, laughing to herself.. Her friends must have seen him on the elevator, and now they felt they were owed a huge explanation.

She'd deal with it later, because this was probably all some coincidence. She stepped into the dance studio and turned on the stereo in the corner, started to stretch, trying not to feel his eyes on her, trying to concentrate, finding it difficult with the guy she'd been so in love and lust with back then sitting there a few feet away, watching her.

When he walked up behind her and casually, slowly slid his hands down her side to her hips, she bit her lower lip, licking them as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tryin to dance with ya."

"Oh really?"

"Really." he said as he pulled her against him and smirked, winking. He was keeping this as casual as he could, but trying to also catch her off guard, flirt with her a little. He liked it that he could sort of make her blush. However, her smaller warm body against his caught him off guard and he bit his lower lip, tried to ignore the effect it had on him as they danced around the room, jokingly fighting over who was supposed to lead as if they were trying not to make things awkward.

Oddly enough, they were both noticing just how non awkward it felt. Then laughing from the doorway had them looking up, Jenny being dipped back, gaping at the three men in the doorway, as he swore and said "Damn it, ya three. I don't need a babysitter."

"Let's go guys.. Let 'em have their peace. Obviously we all underestimated Ambrose here." Roman coughed as he and Seth grabbed Sam, the three of them hurrying down the hallway.

"Did you see that shit?"

"We shouldn't have burst in.. They looked like they were going to kiss for a minute there."

"Damn.. I'm proud of my boy.. For once he's not draggin ass."

Back in the studio, Jenny giggled a little as Jon said "Those three idiots." and shook his head a little, vowing silent revenge on the three of them later for inadvertantly 'blocking' what he was about to try and do.. Even when he knew he didn't need to be rushing into things..

* * *

NOTES:

First of all, wowza.. I thought nobody would even give this idea a chance, but you've all proven me very wrong and for that I thank you, love you all. I'm enjoying writing this, and hopefully, knocking on wood here, I'm doing the characters their due justice. I'm really trying so if anyone's ooc, bear with me, please?

Anyway, I love all of you who are reviewing and adding it to your alert list, I wanted to make sure you guys knew that. Thanks again, it really means a lot, because I've never felt like I could honestly write worth a damn.

I still don't, but I'm just happy people are actually reading what I'm writing and seem to be interested in the ideas.

FYI: Totally not rushing things, I just had to add a little hint of sexiness in there for you guys. ;p.. This is gonna progress slowly, with subtle hints of almosts then finally, they'll get together.. There will be drama though, be warned now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were any of you fucking thinking, I mean even a little bit, before you pulled that?" Dean (Jon) asked as he glared at his three best guy friends, all of them snickering, counting under their breath, waiting on him to completely lose it and throw a punch at one of them at least.

"Hey.. It was his idea." Seth and Roman said as Sami glared then grumbled under his breath and said "Jon, ya never been really good at going after a girl without either coming on too damn strong, or completely fuckin it up.. Since I kinda made this mess, by not showin ya the letter, I'm gonna try to fix it."

"God no, Sami, just stay out." Dean (Jon) said as he looked at them and then said "So.. What'd ya think?"

"If I tell you, you're not gonna like, do a nutcheck or something, right?" Seth asked as Dean said "It depends."

"She's fucking hot. The fact that she thinks she's ugly just surprises me, really. She seems like a sweet girl, but something tells me we're not gonna actually meet her and get to know her for a while. You are known for being a stingy bastard." Seth said as Roman nodded in agreement and Sami muttered quietly to himself.

If he spoke his mind, his best friend would throttle him, because if Dean fucked this up? All bets were off and he was going to step up and pursue Jenny himself. But he didn't want to make things tense, besides, the way he'd treated her back then, Jenny would most likely rather die slowly and painfully than give him a chance.

Truth be told, Sami got the distinct feeling she'd always been Dean's girl, she'd always be his girl. Dean cut his eyes over at Sami who said "She's cool.. Took a while for her looks to finally catch up, but damn.."

"Hey.. Both of ya.. Back the fuck off."

"Nobody's going after her, Dean. You have nothing stopping you." Roman said as he got ready to step between the other three males. He knew Seth wasn't remotely interested in Jenny, but Sami..

He really didn't know what to think about that guy in all honesty. Something about the way Sami hadn't wanted to leave back at the dance studio kind of bugged Roman and he was going to talk to Sami about it later and make sure the guy wasn't about to do something to cause potential discension within the ranks.

"So.. Taking it you're just waiting here with us until her class is over?"

"Basically, yeah.. But if you guys wanna, you can come with us. We're just gonna go play a few games of pool or something, really don't know yet." Dean said as he watched Sami warily.. If one of the guys were gonna try and make a play for her, his money was on Sami.. And he was going to make it clear what was going to happen if Sami were dumb enough to do that very thing.

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yes, it's alright, Seth." Dean said stiffly as he continued to look at Sami.

"What?"

"You know what, Callahan, don't even give me that."

"No, Ambrose, I don't."

"When I say back off, she's mine.. I damn well mean it. So don't get any cute ideas. I'm takin this at my own time, my own damn pace."

"You're not the king of me."

"Yeah? Well unless ya wanna breathe through a straw, Sami, you'll stick to what I told ya about her back then too. Besides.. You only want her because it pisses me off."

When he saw the look on his friend's face, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He also knew that if there were ever going to be a time he needed to move in a hurry, but be careful while doing it, it was now. Because Sami was up to something, and he didn't like that.

Jenny sat in class, drumming her pen against her desk, watching the clock on the wall like a hawk. She sighed as she realized that the more she willed the clock to speed up, the slower the damn thing was going to move, apparently. She had a night off from work, and she and Jon were going to go and play some pool or something at the place they all used to hang around at in high school.

He'd also mentioned the reunions being this weekend.. Had he been hinting at something? She dared not to hope, really, because she kind of figured that if she got her hopes up, she'd only be getting hurt in the end, or disappointed.. After all, he was just an old classmate.. They hadn't even really been friends back then if you really looked at the situation.

It just seemed like all the time they'd been spending together while he'd been back in Ohio, well.. It may be leading up to something?

"He probably just wants to be my friend." she muttered as she took notes and waited on the end of class bell to sound, so she could get the hell off this university campus and see him again.

* * *

NOTES:

First of all, wowza.. I thought nobody would even give this idea a chance, but you've all proven me very wrong and for that I thank you, love you all. I'm enjoying writing this, and hopefully, knocking on wood here, I'm doing the characters their due justice. I'm really trying so if anyone's ooc, bear with me, please?

Anyway, I love all of you who are reviewing and adding it to your alert list, I wanted to make sure you guys knew that. Thanks again, it really means a lot, because I've never felt like I could honestly write worth a damn.

I still don't, but I'm just happy people are actually reading what I'm writing and seem to be interested in the ideas.

FYI: Totally not rushing things, I just had to add a little hint of sexiness in there for you guys. ;p.. This is gonna progress slowly, with subtle hints of almosts then finally, they'll get together.. There will be drama though, be warned now.


	8. Chapter 8

They'd been playing pool for almost an hour when she finally walked in, looking tired enough to fall over, falling onto the nearest stool to the table. "Don't mind me, guys, just tired as hell right now." Jenny called out as Dean (Jon) laughed and called back, "The hell did they do to ya during that rehearsal?"

"Let's just put it this way.. Any moron who tells you that en pointe stances in ballet do not hurt is completely and totally full of shit. Especially when you have to do that for 30 minutes because the bitch at the end of the line refuses to stand straight and keep her posturing rigid, because she's having a hissy fit about not getting the part she tried for, thus throwing off the entire lot of us in timing and the overall look of the dance."

"Damn."

"What's en pointe?" Seth asked as Roman spoke up and said "From the sound of it, I don't personally wanna know."

Sami snickered as the mental image of Roman attempting ballet popped into his head. Dean also snickered and Roman said "What?"

"Just picturing ya ass in a pair of pink tights and a tutu man. Ya cousin did do that TOothfairy movie.."

"And if you mention that shit again, man, your girl's presence here or not, I'm gonna spear you through that door." Roman muttered as he snickered himself, thinking about his cousin doing that movie. He hadn't seen it, but people sort of ragged him about it on occasion.

"This, gentlemen, is en pointe.. Jon, you're gonna have to be my support, my fucking feet hurt." Jenny said as she stood, winced and let Jon hold her up while she stood on the very tip of her toes.

"You stood like that.. For 30 minutes.. I'd have said fuck this and left." Seth said as Jenny shook her head and said "Can't.. I got the lead."

Jon smirked as he turned her around and said "Good. I was wonderin if ya were gonna get it."

"Yeah.. I don't see how because this other chick, Kendra Baker, she's twice as good as me, but yeah.. They picked me, so I'm not gonna complain." Jenny said as she noticed he was still holding her against him a little, they were standing chest to chest.

"What'd ya do all day?" Jenny asked as he shrugged then said "Showed these two around town, tried to keep Sami's ass outta handcuffs."

"What happened?"

"Caught my girl screwin the damn man in the apartment above ours. Kinda lost my shit." Sami stated as he added calmly, "We fought too damn much anyway, not like it matters."

"That's awful, Sam.." Jenny said as she felt herself being pulled closer to Dean(Jon) who glared openly at Sami for a moment. Sami just smirked and then shrugged casually as he added, "Let's just shut up and play pool, huh?"

"Yeah."

The group started to play pool and when a man walked in the door, stared a little too long at her, Dean felt all sorts of anger rising up. But he remembered what he was trying to do and how skittish she could be, so he tried like hell to bite his tongue.

He didn't want to mess this up before it even really got started, now did he? And so far, these past few days had went pretty well. Now if only he could get Sami to stop his little flirting with her.. That was really starting to piss him off more than anything.

* * *

NOTES:

First of all, wowza.. I thought nobody would even give this idea a chance, but you've all proven me very wrong and for that I thank you, love you all. I'm enjoying writing this, and hopefully, knocking on wood here, I'm doing the characters their due justice. I'm really trying so if anyone's ooc, bear with me, please?

Anyway, I love all of you who are reviewing and adding it to your alert list, I wanted to make sure you guys knew that. Thanks again, it really means a lot, because I've never felt like I could honestly write worth a damn.

I still don't, but I'm just happy people are actually reading what I'm writing and seem to be interested in the ideas.

FYI: Totally not rushing things, I just had to add a little hint of sexiness in there for you guys. ;p.. This is gonna progress slowly, with subtle hints of almosts then finally, they'll get together.. There will be drama though, be warned now.

Sorry this one is so short, it's mainly just a filler chapter to lead into some bigger things. Will Dean be making a move soon? Or is Sami going to beat him to it?

Triangles.. Gotta love 'em.


End file.
